Bound
by Anon-sama
Summary: Becoming emotionally attached to a person is heavy, but physically? That's probably worse for the two in this story right now. Two-shot. Part one, D27; part two, 1827. Slightly D2718.
1. Chapter 1

Bound - Part One, D27

It wasn't as if he had wanted this, but deep down he did feel somewhat happy. He sighed and his musings were temporarily interrupted by another man, about seven years younger than himself. He shook his head to try to get rid of the blonde locks covering his face, and then reconsidered their happy yet troublesome predicament.

The weather had been of a punishing heat for the whole day. There had been no reason for it to change so suddenly. The torrent of rain poured on the two men, who were, due to some awful twist of fate, handcuffed together. Their hair was mopped to their faces, and their clothes were pretty damn see-through… Which was a great thing for the older one who sneaked perverted glances down at the other. Caught in his own thoughts again, he failed to hear the younger man call his name.

"Dino-san!"

He wished that there was a way to somehow get rid of the thing binding them physically, but at the same time, bind himself to the other through feelings. He nodded, too absorbed in his plans. He reflected on how he had gotten into such an agreeable situation in the first place.

Being the well-loved English teacher of Namimori had its benefits. He could go up to the rooftop and chase his students down from there, and then enjoy the pleasure of bathing in the sun. However, it had been especially hot, so he had considered just sitting in the shade to have lunch with his adorable little brother, Tsuna.

Knowing well that the roof was the territory of the vicious Hibari Kyoya, he decided to check the area before bringing Tsuna up. That had been a good idea, except that Tsuna hadn't gotten the memo. So they both went up the stairs leading to the roof. Much to the teacher's dismay, he had tripped in the corridor before opening the door and it had resulted in a large bang. His forehead was still red.

Hibari awoke from his light nap and growled at them both for such an unruly disturbance. He punished them both by handcuffing them together to the roof's outer fencing. Lovely. The prefect then left them there, teacher and student, attached to each other. He probably didn't plan to come back to release them. Ever. What he did, though, was nicely place the key to the cuffs three meters away from the pair, slightly too out of reach.

They knew that their attempts to get the key were futile, so they opted to break it off. The problem was that without his subordinates around, the teacher, Dino, would be extremely incapable. Thus, with his free hand, he snagged his phone out of his pocked and called his right-hand man, Romario, to come help them. As Dino was awfully clumsy, he dropped his phone from the roof during mid-call and it shattered into tiny pieces on the ground floor.

Tsuna had reassured him and said that sooner or later, _his_ right-hand man would get worried and look for him. Dino miserably agreed as he didn't like the prospect of that right-hand man, Gokudera, getting so close to his cute little brother. Their stomachs rumbled and there was absolutely nothing they could to do to satiate their hunger.

And the day had been especially hot. Sweat poured down their bodies as they were exposed to the sun and its wilful rays of light. As if on cue, thunder erupted from a distance and a sudden downpour showered the two unlucky men. The sun started to fade away as if its job was over for the day. They stood for a long while before the sky darkened even more, and the rain got heavier. Tsuna sneezed.

Dino was only enjoying the sight of the wet boy while also worrying for his health. He was a twisted man, but no one knew that. He hid it well behind his clumsiness. Now the question was: what was it that attracted him to this said boy? He did not know it himself. Maybe it was just material attachment. He did not know or care. What he knew for sure was that if he hadn't been cuffed, and solely the boy was, he would go on ravishing his body. He closed his eyes in shame and imagined taking a bath with him once the whole ordeal was over.

Maybe that wouldn't be such a good idea after all, seeing as Dino was overly sensitive to suggestive situations. He pursed his lips and sighed once more, before he was finally interrupted by the boy's repetitive calling of his name. How he loved that voice… His thoughts could ramble on forever, but he decided to finally cut the thread to his naughty reveries and pay attention to the subject of affection right in front of him. So attainable…

"Dino-san!" Tsuna was getting impatient now, because he had been saying that for the last few minutes. He kicked him in the shin gently.

"Y-yes, I'm paying attention now!" He stuttered. "W-what is it?"

"Can't _you_ reach the key?" True, it was at an equal distance between the both of them, but it was impossible either way. He thought that they had established that fact. Dino strained his body forwards to demonstrate, and in return, his left wrist became bruised by the cuffs. "S-sorry. That must hurt."

"It's nothing." He tried to act cool, but really, he wished he could just kiss the boy already. "I'm sure someone will come up soon."

"What time is it?"

Dino glanced at his watch, which was turned the wrong way on his cuffed hand. He turned it around with his free one. "Twelve forty. Lunchtime is almost over."

"Surely someone will realize we've disappeared. Come on, Gokudera-kun, I'm counting on you."

Twitching at the mention of another man's name while they were secluded, he stayed quiet. Tsuna sneezed again. The rain wasn't going to stop any time soon, it seemed, and Dino wouldn't get the boy to bed with him any time in the near future either. He sighed for the third time at these grim prospects and earned a curious look from Tsuna.

"Is there something wrong apart from our current situation, Dino-san?"

"Nothing's worse than this right now."

"Except for the fact that our battle watches could ring at any time, causing the enemy to close in on us and destroy them really easily?"

"I hadn't thought that far, but I guess you're right." Now _that _was a grim prospect. Dino looked at their watches, still intact. They were pretty useful in their own way, once you had figured out how to make them show the actual time of the day.

He wondered whether he should drop the bomb now that they were alone. There would be no other chance like this, he thought, as long as the watches were still on their wrists. Confessing under the rain was something he'd always wanted to do. He took a deep breath before noticing that the boy's face had paled considerably.

"Are you all right?" Concern was written all over his face as he began to panic.

"I hope so," he responded weakly.

Silently, he brought Tsuna closer to his body. They were both sticky and wet, but Dino welcomed the now dwindling body heat. He hoped that someone would come up soon. He rubbed the younger man's back and unconsciously kissed his forehead, whispering that it would be okay.

Tsuna, a bit dazed, did not react to other older man's actions. He wrapped his shivering free arm around him for a short while, taking it back, and then sneaked it in under Dino's shirt and felt his skin directly. It was warm and he loved the feeling.

Meanwhile, Dino was becoming more and more flustered by their situation. What was he supposed to do? Hold back? He squeezed his eyes shut and counted the prime numbers as the rain continued to torture them. He was only at 53 when Tsuna started to rest his head on his chest. His heart beat considerably faster now. He was afraid that the boy would notice. With his free hand, he ruffled the boy's brown mane. Slowly, his hand made its way down to Tsuna's cheek, which was frigid.

"Do you mind?" Dino asked a bit nervously.

"What?"

"Sorry."

He shoved his hand rather suddenly under the boy's shirt and started fondling him. This had been the best situation bestowed upon him! He could claim that he was merely stimulating heat and not doing something inappropriate. He worked on Tsuna's smooth back first, before making his way to the front. He reached to the boy's chest and casually ghosted his hands over his nipples, causing some shudders.

He now officially considered himself a pervert (as if he hadn't been before). He didn't wish for the rain to stop anymore. He didn't want to be rescued anymore. He just wanted to ravage the body right in front of him. Damn those handcuffs!

Carefully, he withdrew his hand and held Tsuna's chin up to face him. His face was devoid of color, but Dino still thought that he looked pretty adorable. He made his decision as he knew that another chance like this wouldn't come up so easily, and reached down to kiss the younger male full on the lips.

"Your breath is really warm." Tsuna simply said without considering what had actually happened.

"Really? You know what else is warm?" He teased, grinning. "My tongue is really warm. And so are my pants." Especially the crotch area, he noted.

"That's nice," Tsuna replied faintly. Without thinking, he started unbuckling Dino's belt and pulling it off.

"Wait a sec!" My body isn't ready! he screamed inwardly.

Suddenly, there was a spark of enlightenment in Tsuna. "The belt buckle!" he exclaimed as energetically as he could. "Use it to smash the cuffs!"

"Whoa, good idea!" Dino secretly pouted. A wasted opportunity.

He pulled his belt off with Tsuna's help, and started hitting the chain binding them. Finally, they shattered, and they both stumbled down on the ground, exhausted by the whole thing. Dino got the key and finally removed the cuffs from their wrists. He held Tsuna's arm gently and passed his tongue over the red marks on his skin.

"Warm, right?" He smiled before carrying the weak thing down the stairs as carefully as he could.

He took their clothes off and hung them somewhere in the infirmary before wiping both their bodies dry without a second glance. Self-control, Dino, self-control! He screamed inside to himself. He shook his hair to get rid of the drops of moisture still clinging to it and slapped his face. His mind now slightly clearer, he tucked the naked boy in under the sheets of a nearby bed and closed the curtains.

"Dino-san," Tsuna whispered right after. "Can you come here for a second?"

He cocked his head to the side and tugged the curtains apart, a bit hopeful. He heard small noises from Tsuna, so he bent his head down closer to hear them better. Unexpectedly, Tsuna placed a shy kiss on his cheek, thanked him weakly, and fell asleep.

Dino's heart had stopped for a moment, he imagined, as he returned the favor by, once making sure that his love interest was asleep, bending down to touch his lips with his. Overall, this had been a good day.

The bell rang. It signalled that he should return to the teacher's office, and first and foremost, get dressed. Thankfully, he didn't have a class. He decided against the whole thing and wrapped himself up in a few towels and fell asleep sitting by Tsuna's bedside.

* * *

Epilogue

Hibari sat in the Disciplinary Committee room, sorting out papers. He had wondered whether the two had gotten out of their predicament. It was unlikely. They were both too stupid to. He got up and decided to take a trip to the infirmary where he could continue his well-deserved nap.

When he stumbled in, he noticed that the curtains around one bed weren't closed. Curious as to why, he walked in close to see two idiots sleeping naked. He twitched a bit before closing the curtains. He heard a yawn from behind.

"Is that you, Kyoya?"

He froze. "What is it you want?"

"Skipping class? You're such a bad boy."

"And the herbivore?"

"He's all right. Thanks, by the way." There was a short pause. "Next time, could you just exclusively cuff Tsuna?"

"Why?"

"Because of reasons."

"I will not permit teacher-student relations."

"Well then, I'll wait."

Hibari didn't want to sleep anymore. He would have to try the method of cuffing himself and the herbivore together. Or maybe he would just cuff the Bucking Horse somewhere while he watched Hibari have his way with Tsuna. He grinned evilly and stalked away.

* * *

Part one completed, second part is 1827. I really like this love triangle.


	2. Chapter 2

Bound – part two, 1827

The infirmary of Namimori Middle School was quiet. Only the sound of two people breathing could be heard. They slept without much care as they had just got out of a pretty awful situation. Suddenly, the blonde awoke, disturbed by the sound of cloth being ruffled. He called out to the perpetrator, who then left, and went back to sleep after stroking his cute little brother's hair. He could not have wished for anything better for the moment.

Hibari Kyoya walked away with vile plans in mind. He decided to make use for his small reserve of patience to get what he wanted. He returned to the Disciplinary Committee room and sat at his desk. He would pass an hour carefully plotting while the two in the infirmary room rested.

Making sure that the two were once again in a deep sleep, Hibari carefully pulled out a spare pair of handcuffs from his gakuran. He approached the two sleepers and cuffed one. He slipped the other out from under the covers and hauled him over his shoulder before closing the curtains.

Hibari set the younger boy down on a separate bed and tied his hands together with some bandages. Before he left to continue his ploy, he admired the naked body in front of him and shivered in anticipation. Soon, he thought. Soon.

Now that the first phase of his plan was complete, he went over to the blonde and smacked the back of his head with his tonfa. The older man awoke and tried to rub his eyes. Much to his chagrin, he realized that his hands were bound together by the scraps of metal he had been tormented with just about an hour or two ago. He lifted his head up to look at the raven-haired boy who just snickered.

Hibari opened the curtain in such a way that the blonde could see the other bed. Dino shook his head and suddenly realized that Tsuna was no longer in front of him, but on another bed, still stark naked. He was about to open his mouth and yell, but he was obviously in no position to do so.

It was a very risky situation. Afraid to anger Hibari, he tried to negotiate his way out of whatever would befall Tsuna in the remaining minutes of class time. It wouldn't be long until the bell would ring and students would come gushing out of the classrooms. Hibari would have to go back and discipline the unruly ones. He had to wait it out.

Unfortunately, Hibari wasn't one who listened. He smirked and climbed on top of the resting Tsuna. He bent his head low and nipped him on his neck, causing him to wake up and squeak feebly. Hibari continued biting until his skin was bruised. Finally, he passed his tongue over the wound and smiled back to Dino, who was watching the whole thing.

"K-Kyoya! What are you doing?"

Hibari licked his top lip once. "I don't owe you an explanation. However, you can tell me what you were doing to the herbivore just an hour ago." He nuzzled Tsuna's neck like a cat and rested his head there.

"D-did something come and possess you? I know, you're Mukuro, aren't you?" Dino tried to get up from his seat, but a towel had piled at his feet and as he tried to take a step, tripped over it. He was now lying down on his stomach on the ground. "Ow…" He propped himself up with his arms.

"I would not let that fiend anywhere near my body." Hibari spat, still lying on top of Tsuna very comfortably. The boy had just regained his senses.

"H-Hibari-san?" He sneezed.

"Watch where you aim that." Hibari growled. "Hasn't your mother ever taught you to cover your mouth when you sneeze? Oh wait…" He raised Tsuna's hands up to let Dino see. "You're bound. By me, no less. Your master."

"M-master?" Tsuna's body trembled with cold. "Whatever, just please let me put some clothes on."

"Tsuna…" Dino bit his lip. There were so many people after his chastity. He proceeded to smash the cuffs on the floor, hoping that they would break. "Kyoya, I'm going to give you detention."

"You have no power over me. Lie there and watch. I will show you what you cannot offer this herbivore."

"What are you talking about, Hibari-san? Just let me go already, this isn't funny!" Tsuna tried to wriggle away from under the prefect.

"Be quiet," Hibari said. He bit his ear once and whispered, "You don't want to get punished, do you?"

"I didn't know you were into this bondage stuff, Kyoya. But that's not the point. Just let Tsuna go and I'll take full responsibility." Dino pleaded desperately. That bastard wasn't going to do anything more to Tsuna before he got the chance to. He grit his teeth.

"I have absolutely no interest in you." He shifted his eyes away from the pathetic man on the ground and returned to more pressing matters.

Hibari swiped his tongue over Tsuna's pale lips all the while passing his hand over his abdomen. Dominating another gave such a good feeling. He would have to do this again. Not paying attention to the complaining man on the floor, he proceeded to kiss and bite the herbivore.

"S-stop it!"

As a response, Hibari slipped under Tsuna's arms. It now looked like he was hugging him willingly… except for the fact that his hands were tied. Tsuna turned his face away from the hungry prefect and shut his eyes.

"Damn it, Kyoya!" Dino crawled as best as he could towards the other bed. "Get your hands off of him!"

Hibari shrugged and pulled a roll of bandages out. He gave Tsuna a sweet smile and kissed him on the forehead before covering his eyes. The boy's skin was almost as light as the bandages. He was sick, but Hibari would not let go of such an opportunity. He closed in to lick the reluctant brunette's neck several times, savoring the taste of sweat and rain.

Suddenly, the bed rocked. Hibari slid out from under Tsuna's arms to scowl at the Bucking Horse. Hibari climbed down and kicked Dino, sending him and the other bed crashing against the wall. The curtains had been dragged along too, and the entire framework holding them up came down.

Hibari grimaced. His herbivore was still on the bed, so deliciously helpless. He raised the cloth off of the bed. No one. Tsuna had rolled off. One of his eyes was still covered by the loose bandage but he managed to get under the bed before Hibari was sent into a rampage.

"Where is he?" He seethed, looking blindly around.

Tsuna held his breath. He could hear the sound of Dino still smashing the cuffs on the ground, despite being hurt. At last, a loud, decisive clink was heard. Was he free?

"Kyoya…" Dino hauled himself up. He tore some of the curtains apart and wrapped them around his waist. He scanned the area for Tsuna but could not find him. He decided to settle his dispute with Hibari first.

"Fool."

Dino looked at his wrists. One still had half of the handcuffs dangling from it and the other was bleeding from the repetitive smashing. He cracked his knuckles. No big deal. "Come at me."

Hibari turned around and huffed. The movement of his gakuran flowed fluidly behind him. "We shall settle this another day. Consider the herbivore safe." He opened the infirmary doors. "For now." Frankly, he couldn't be bothered anymore. The bell was going to ring soon and he couldn't waste any time.

"Damn it. Damn everything." Dino massaged his forehead. "Tsuna? Where are you?"

"Under the bed… Stupid bandages…"

The blonde hurried over to his rescue and undid the bindings. "That idiot Kyoya always has to hurt people…" Dino frowned. At least he was gentle with Tsuna. Was that supposed to be a good thing?

"Thanks Dino-san. Now why am I naked? Where did you put our clothes?"

Dino simply pointed at the sink. He had left them there to dry but they were still damp.

"Urgh… Let's just go home." Tsuna slipped on the soggy pieces of cloth (omitting his underwear because they would be too uncomfortable down there, much to Dino's delight). "I just want to sleep…"

Dino slipped his on too and in the process, stained them with blood. He grimaced yet again and made his way into the corridor to follow Tsuna.

* * *

Epilogue

The two males got back to Tsuna's house earlier than they normally did. Nana rushed to put Tsuna to bed and grab the first aid kit and a hammer for Dino. The handcuffs finally off, she proceeded to bandage his wrists carefully without questioning anything. She smiled and scolded him for being a disobedient boy before running off to take care of Tsuna again.

Dino sighed in relief. The whole day's events were over. He would still have to sleep with one eye open (but that would be for later; he was just too exhausted now!) and stick closer to Tsuna… Oh yes, he really welcomed that thought. He slowly closed his eyes and leaned back into the couch until…

"Oh my, are you one of Tsu-kun's friends?"

"Kufufu, my, I am indeed."

* * *

End.

I've been reading too much BDSM. Pardon me.


End file.
